


A Keen Observer

by zuppi



Series: Life is what happens... [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Amaya has been watching Callum and the young eleven girl.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life is what happens... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521
Comments: 12
Kudos: 275





	A Keen Observer

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from but the idea took hold last night and wouldn't let up until I came up with this.

Amaya gauged pretty early on something was going on between Callum and the pretty elf girl. It was rather obvious to everyone (barring perhaps Soren) that they liked each other.

Initially, she thought it was just a mutual crush. The sideways glances and small smiles. Snickers and giggles.

Typical teenage stuff.

Then she caught them hugging. This was no casual embrace. They held each other tight, soft words exchanged into the small space between them.

The elf, Rayla, jumped back upon noticing her and Amaya was just a little satisfied to know the slight girl was at least a bit intimidated by her. Callum seemed surprised at Rayla’s reaction and Amaya left them to their hushed whispers.

She watched them a little more after that. Took note of how Rayla would casually bump Callum with her hip or how he would touch her shoulder without so much as a blush. They were familiar with each other.

Comfortable.

It made her question again what was really going on.

She’d seen Callum interacting with Viren’s daughter, whom he had clearly had a crush on at the time. The poor boy was awkward as hell and Amaya had cringed remembering her own embarrassing teenage romances. 

Yet, Callum was different with Rayla. He was at ease with her. He didn’t seem to think twice about touching her. Nor she him. They lived in each other’s personal space.

Then again, she was surprised with the change in Callum in general. He seemed so different to the boy she had seen at the Banther Lodge only a few short weeks ago. He was confident now. More mature. He seemed like he had found his place in the world.

She wondered how much of that was due to the influence of the young elf.

He looked to her so often.

Everyone else had been in awe of what he’d done when they found out he jumped off that damn Spire for her, but Amaya was furious. What the hell had he been thinking?!

She had gone looking for him, intending on giving him a piece of her mind when she happened upon them.

They were kissing in the kitchen, little care to who might happen upon them. From the looks of it, this was no first kiss. There was no hesitancy, no shyness. Her hands where in his hair, his wrapped tightly around her waist. He pulled back for a second and his lips were unmistakable.

“I love you, Rayla.”

She giggled, pressing her forehead against his but Amaya could not see what she said from her position. Judging by Callum's reaction and the fervour of their resumed passion, she could only assume Rayla had repeated it back to him.

She turned on heal, embarrassed for having intruded even unseen on such an intimate moment.

She found Janai standing behind her.

The Sunfire elf looked around Amaya and raised her eyebrows once she saw what Amaya had been spying on.

She rolled her eyes and gave the other woman an “I told you so look" before beckoning her away with a curl of her fingers.

Amaya snorted, shaking her head.

Later that night, with Janai draped across her legs, she had tried to articulate her misgivings.

They barely knew each other. It was only a month ago Callum had called Rayla a monster at the Banther Lodge... which yes, she accepted was clearly a rouse but still, from Callum's own report, they had only met the night before!

And when they _had_ met, the elf was trying to kill him. Admittedly, not _Callum_ himself but Rayla had been determined to kill him when she thought Callum was Ezran. Well, perhaps, determined wasn’t the correct word.... Prepared?

Resigned…?

Anyway, whatever happened after that, they were just from different worlds. How would it ever work between them? What could they possibly have in common?

Sure, they’d probably argue it was fate or something equally as ridiculous but at the end of the day, a Prince of Katolis and a Moonshadow elf?

It would never work. 

Amaya sighed.

Janai was still learning sign language and Amaya was currently figuring out her accent so precise communication was still a work in progress… yet…

The dark-skinned elf snorted, nuzzling Amaya’s neck. Amaya felt her say something into her skin before she seemed to remember herself. She pulled back and spoke clearly.

“Let them be young and in love.” She pushed the hair back from Amya’s face. “There’s enough ugliness in this world without us making more.”

Callum sat on the steps outside the antechamber, his sketchbook on his knees. For years this had been the staple; Callum and his sketch book.

It was the first time Amaya had seen him with it open since joining them on the Spire.

Beyond when she had specifically asked him to sketch their battle plan.

The older woman looked at what had piqued his interest.

Rayla and Soren were doing… something. The lithe elf was performing some insane gymnastics and then apparently gesturing for Soren to follow suit. Still clad in his armour, he seemed to be struggling. Ezran, Zym and Bait were watching from close by, the young King laughing heartily.

Amaya took a seat by Callum, glancing at his open sketchbook. He clearly wasn’t actively sketching anything, though she noted the majority of the unfinished scribbles on the open pages were of Rayla.

Callum caught her spying on his book and smiled shyly, a rosy blush on his cheeks.

She raised her eyebrows and signed. “A monster, eh?”

Callum snorted, a bashful smile on his face. “Yeah, I got in trouble for that one.”

“What’s happening there?” She inclined her head in the direction of Rayla and Soren.

“Rayla’s teaching Soren to cartwheel.” Callum elected to only sign.

Amaya looked incredulous. “In armour?”

Callum shrugged. “Soren’s choice.”

Amaya shook her head. She had been shocked to find Viren's eldest at the Spire. Even more so when she found herself having genuine affection for the boy. He might not be the brightest penny in the fountain but he was brave and moral. Ezran could not ask for a better King's Guard.

Amaya watched Rayla go through the motions of her manoeuvre slowly. She held her arms over her head and raised a leg to the side. Soren mirrored her actions, with far less grace. Rayla then put her two hands on the floor, Soren doing the same. She kicked her legs over, competing the cartwheel effortlessly.

Soren’s tunic fell down and his armoured leg caught in the material. He wobbled about, walking on his hands for a few seconds before he collapsed in a heap.

Rayla and Ezran broke into peals of laughter. Soren sulked for a second, then said something with a grin on his face before swinging his feet at Rayla’s legs. She effortlessly front flipped over Soren, giving his head a playful smack as she sailed over him.

Callum grinned, a soft look on his face. He openly laughed at Amaya's stunned expression.

“She’s spry.” She signed. Callum looked at her a little confused and Amaya considered how to elaborate. His signing was better than most but not fluent. “Bouncy. Athletic.”

“You have no idea.” Callum responded, flushing at Amaya's raised eyebrows and lopsided smirk. “I mean, she can just do some crazy stuff.” He spoke.

“Can she?” Amaya grinned, teasing.

Callum flushed, shaking his head. “I don’t mean...” He took a deep breath, attempting to compose himself. “She’s a really skilled fighter.”

Amaya playfully punched him in the arm. “She’s staying on as Dragon Guard?”

Callum nodded. “Zym's still pretty defenceless and Zubeia is recovering.”

Amaya looked back at the others, a little surprised to now see Janai sitting with Ezran. The young king was holding Bait up to the Sunfire elf, who looked more than a little weary. “And what are you going to do?” 

Callum sighed, picking at a page on his book. “Go back to Katolis, I guess.” He looked pained. “Ezran will need me.”

Amaya watched him watching Rayla. “What about your magic training?”

He sighed, looking back at her. “I can put it on hold for a few years.”

Amaya looked at Janai, now engaging Bait in a belly rub. “And Rayla? Can you put her on hold?”

Callum glanced back at the pretty young elf. “We haven’t talked about it yet.”

Amaya touched his arm. “You love her.”

It wasn’t a question, but Callum nodded, regardless.

Amaya watched as Rayla and Soren joined the Ezran, Janai, Bait and Zym. Soren grinned as the glow toad waddled over to him and proceeded to roll over onto his back, staring up at the handsome blond expectantly.

“You have something special; I think.” She looked back at Callum. “Love like that doesn’t simply just happen. You’ve both lost so much but found each other.”

Rayla glanced at Callum and Amaya, grinning to catch them watching. She said something to Janai who looked up as well, smiling that small smile of hers.

This whole thing seemed ridiculous. What were any of them thinking?

Amaya sighed, looking at Callum. “It might not be easy, but if it’s meant to be, it’ll be worth it.”


End file.
